


The freedom of choice (isn't underrated)

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Choices, Consent, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, Pack Dynamics, Politics, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: In retrospect, she remembered Stinger mentioning that Caine had been the runt of the litter.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones & Caine Wise, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Comments: 5
Kudos: 301





	The freedom of choice (isn't underrated)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Jupiter Ascending" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: This has been sitting in my drafts for over a year and a half. I figured it deserved a night out.
> 
> Warnings: post movie, adult language, mild sexual content, canon appropriate violence, drama, angst, romance, pre-established relationship, claiming, consent is very fucking sexy.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, your majesty."

In retrospect, she remembered Stinger mentioning that Caine had been the runt of the litter.

And yeah, that probably meant _exactly _what it sounded like.

Something she was desperately trying not to think too hard about, if she was being honest.

But now that she was having to crane her neck to look up at the absolute _monster_ of a Splice standing in front of her, she realized her assumptions meant absolutely dick. The leader of the group - a dozen wolf-splices bristling with muscles and weaponry - was at least three heads taller than Caine and easily a couple hundred pounds heavier. Showing off a crooked mouth of sharp teeth and thick black facial hair.

_The Alpha_.

That was what Caine had whispered to her as they'd approached. Saying it like it meant something. Only she didn't have time to ask what before the leader took a knee in front of her. Quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

"It's understood that your majesty is still new to the Overworld and all her rights and privileges. That is why we sought you out at the earliest opportunity. You no longer have to rely on this..._runt_ to protect you. My squad is yours to command."

Caine actually growled this time. Like a full on, 'I will rip your throat out with my teeth' growl that was directed at General Ego-trip who was currently looming over her.

Which was on purpose.

_Obviously._

She was new to this, but she hadn't been born yesterday, thanks. She could tell when she was being strong-armed. And right now, the only thing that was stopping her from metaphorically punting him and his nasty ass pack from her doorstep was the fact that Caine was almost vibrating. Like one word from her and he would spend the rest of his life slowly tearing each and everyone of them into slivers-thin shreds. And for some reason that was really doing something for her right now.

"Truly, your highness. Your good nature has been gravely deceived. This one might have kept you alive, but I can assure you he is a poor guardian. He should have sent for us immediately. You have been put needlessly at risk."

The Alpha's tone was grating. Nothing like Caine's purposeful, quiet rasp. Soft in all the right ways and strong in the others. A perfect balance.

"You're assuming my current circumstances aren't of my own making," she replied. Forcing her tone into false breeziness. Sensing more than seeing Caine take step closer. Hands clenched into tight fists on either side of him.

_Oh boy._

"You're on dangerous ground, General," Caine snarled, wings bristling like a threat display as Stinger and Captain Diomika hovered on the edge of the room. Giving her the floor, but close enough to intervene the moment they were needed.

"Silence you insubordinate pup! You aren't fit to lick her boots, let alone stand beside her. You forget your place, runt," the Alpha growled, raising his voice and showing his teeth. Eyes wild, dangerous, like if Caine hadn't been behind her he would have gone for his throat.

And oh-

Yeah, no.

That wouldn't do _at all._

"Actually, I think you have things the wrong way around, General...uh-" she trailed off, eying him questioningly.

"Lupine," the Alpha gritted. Clearly pissed now as she pretended like she hadn't cared to remember the first time.

"General Lupine, right. Knew it was something like that. Because, you know, nothing spells creativity like General _Dog_," she remarked with rolled eyes. Turning to Caine with an open smile before smacking down her trump card with relish. "Sorry babe, but honestly... School must have been hell. Wise Dog? I guess it's better than old dog-dog over there. But- come on- I mean, yikes."

You could have heard a pin drop.

Turning back to watch each and every member of the pack look from her to Caine before the realization dawned like nuclear fallout on a coming horizon.

"Are you saying that you and-" General Ding-Dong started, almost spluttering as his hairy fingers curled brutally into his palms. Threatening to draw blood.

"What I'm saying is that _he _is worth more than any of you combined," she remarked with cutting casualty. Living up to the reputation of an Abrasax, but keeping true to herself in a way only those closest to her would recognize.

Either way, it certainly made Caine freeze. Warm and rock-steady despite the almost sub-vocal whine that trickled from his lips as she continued.

"I don't care what sort of genetic superiority you think you have over him. I don't need you. And more to the point, I don't want you. Get off my planet and if you piss on the grass on your way out, I will have you fixed. Got it?"

The fascinating part was being able to watch the way each of their ears flattened in aggression. Taking cues from their Alpha despite the fact that at least half of them were staring at Caine with open, seething jealousy.

Caine, on the other hand, just looked like he was about to fucking fall over.

Stinger let out a long breath when the last one stalked out.

"That will be all over the Oververse by moon up," the man commented. Half impressed, half concerned as he turned to speak with Captain Diomika in hushed tones. Accepting what had happened and making plans to do- well, whatever it was you did in this situation.

_Ugh._

She straightened, her stiff purple dress threatening to dig into her pits. There would be consequences, she knew that. The politics of people was something she'd always been good at. But this was something she wasn't willing to budge on. She'd been advised to accept them. They were elites in their profession and better than good. Loyal, but mostly to money rather than ideals.

She arched a brow as she remembered the Alpha's sneer.

Hard pass, thanks.

"Well," she muttered, falling back into the equally as uncomfortable throne. Because, yeah, apparently, she had to have one of those for meetings like this. "I figure if I have to be Queen, I'm going to start with being the Queen of giving zero fucks."

Caine shifted, restless. Lips twitching as he stood beside her. Giving her the impression that if he was a dog, his tail would have probably been going like crazy.

She reached over and put a hand on his arm. Sending him an encouraging smile. Knowing it had been a lot. Knowing something was up as he looked at her then quickly looked away. Desperately wanting to ask him about it as his breathing stuttered, shuddering as he gave her a jerky nod.

He stilled under her hand, but the twitching smile stayed.

* * *

It wasn't until they were alone that she let herself reach for him. But he was already a step ahead. Grabbing her up and burying his face into her neck. Licking gently - affectionately - as she laughed into the sudden humidity.

"You chose me," he rasped, pushing her up against the closest wall.

"Duh," she answered intelligently, head thudding back against the bulkhead. Brain in danger of leaking out her ears as his teeth scraped against the pale of her neck.

"In front of _everyone_," he breathed. Excited and disbelieving as his hands settled on her hips. Clenching gently like wanted to do half a dozen things but didn't know what to do first.

He was hard against her. Grinding his cock into her thigh like he wasn't aware his hips were hitching into hers. Like he couldn't help himself and wow- _yeah_. That was something she could get used to.

"You're mine...forever," she told him fiercely. "For as long as you want to be. And even then- I can't promise I won't act like the jealous ex-girlfriend if you do."

The last part was a joke. Except not really.

Because she was kind of in this for the long haul.

The only answer she got was a rumbling churl of contentment that reverberated from his throat into the valley of her breasts as he nuzzled his face between them. Holding her tightly as she carded her hands through his hair. Gently tracing the pointed shell of his ears as they twitched happily at the attention.

But, really, she figured that pretty much said it all, didn't it?


End file.
